1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to automatic machining apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic machining apparatus having a storage device for storing workpieces, pallets, jigs for use in setting the workpieces on the pallets, and untreated, half-treated or finished products each including a workpiece on a pallet; a setting device for setting the workpieces on the pallets by using the jigs; automatically controllable processing machines for automatically processing the workpieces according to specified processing information; and a transport device for transporting the workpieces, pallets, jigs, and untreated or half-treated products between the storage device and setting device, and transporting the untreated, half-treated or finished products between the storage device and processing machines.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
The automatic machining apparatus constructed as above is aimed at an FMS which is an automated physical distribution system in a machining plant. Conventionally, a single, common control device is used to control a schedule of the entire apparatus and operation of the processing machines. The schedule of the entire apparatus includes control of types of treatment done to workpieces and operation of the transport device. These involve varied processes such as transporting workpieces or other elements from the storage device to the setting device, storing untreated products set by the setting device in the storage device, and feeding the untreated products from the storage device to the processing machines. The control of the processing machines includes, for example, control of NC data necessary for the processing machines to process the untreated products fed thereto.
When the processing machines are changed, for example, an arrangement for controlling the machines must also be altered. In the prior apparatus controlled by the single, common control device, however, the entire control device must be altered even where only the processing machines are changed. Consequently, the prior apparatus has the disadvantage that the alteration of the control device requires considerable trouble, time and cost.
In a conventional control of tools, on the other hand, detailed information on characteristics of each tool such as measured information on an axial length and tip configuration of each drill acting as a tool (a tool life such as the number of times the tool can be used may be determined from this information) is included in tool stockpile information or tool storage information. Such information is handled by a single, common control device which also controls the tools and operation of processing machines (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,563 and 4,621,410).
However, the prior control system is complicated as a whole with immense tool control information. The complication arises from use of the common control device for controlling the detailed information on characteristics of each tool used in machining, as well as operation of the processing machines and arrangement of the tools. The entire common control device must be altered when the tool control system is changed with change of the tools in consequence of or irrespective of change of processing machines. As a result, the prior apparatus has the disadvantage that the alteration of the control device requires considerable trouble, time and cost.